scotch_prewarnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Redwood
"So, Santiago killed Rudolph Tattaglia and had Bruno killed? That is most unfortunate news. Sent Don Tattaglia my regards and condolences, Emilio. Sonny will pay with his life. We will organise a hit on him at Jones Beach Highway. He will be driving there soon in order to rob a Cuneo bank or factory. As for his little lapdog, Trapani... Well, idk what we'll do about him... yet. He's cunning, fast, and a one-man-army like some would-be Terminator. Nyaaing! Or Shao Khan. Leave Trapani to me for now. Just do what you're currently told to do, Emilio. You might also chill around at your mansion, tho."-Redwood talking to Emilio Barzini after Bruno and his uncle's deaths Damon Redwood III (better known only as Lord Redwood) is a central, formerly supporting character in the realistic and seemingly perfect Godfather series. He was only mentioned in the strategy guide of The Godfather Game where he was known as the Don of all Dons of the Barzini Family, being the boss of Don Emilio Barzini himself, who was already known to be one badass mofo. He serves as one of the main characters and villains in the future Godfather series along with the likes of Victor Barzini, Emilio Barzini Jr.'s son, and Johnathan Stracci, Carmine Stracci's grandson. He will serve more of a hero role in the future instalments when the Corleone Family will be revealed as the main villains all along. He lives in a dark castle-like mansion somewhere around New Jersey, however, as expected, his residence is not seen in the first game. Damon Redwood is considered one of the most (if not the most) crafty, shrewd but sadistic characters in the series. A vengeful and powerful Don of all Dons in New York, Redwood has been the mastermind of the Barzini Family and managed to tie it together with the Tattaglia Family and lesser extend: Stracci Family. He never made an appearance at all in the game in order to stay safe and to appear more secretive to the player, but his right-hand and ruler of the Barzini empire, Emilio Barzini did, serving as the game's main villain. Unlike his counterparts like Victor and Jonny, Redwood relies less on going on hit missions by himself and fear-mongering, but more on sending an army of Barzini mobsters everywhere and taking large controls of many of NY's districts. He was the one o' Emilio answered to, a man who was already known to be the most powerful mob boss in the city, surpassing even Don Vito Corleone. Emilio might have led the Family with an iron fist and strong wit, but Damon possessed millions of years's worth of knowledge and had stocks of money everywhere. His secret cult of followers was well adapted in the black, demonic arts and boxing. Not physically tough, Damon rather possessed extreme cunning, as well as the great ability to manipulate the Commission around. Redwood demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and the Barzini mob and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He knew of Bruno and his uncle Rudolph's deaths first-hand at the hands of Charlie Trapani and Sonny Corleone and in revenge, send hitmen of all the rival four crime families to slaughter Santino in revenge. It is possible that most things that Emilio Barzini did while he was the Don of his family might have been Lord Redwood's orders. Category:Barzinis Category:Masterminds Category:Cool folks Category:Characters